Tsunade X Jiraya
by VirgoDragon
Summary: Another of my amazing titles! It is what is says, foaks. This was writen in retaliation and I rant at the end, don't read it if you don't want too... this is a shameless smut on purpouse.


AN: Rated for Lemon, look at the title... duh.Yeah, Idon't own Naruto, this is my own evil creation, buhahaha... as for all you flamers out there... fuck you : ) This is a shameless shmut get over it, writen in reataliation

* * *

Tsunade waited in her sleeping robe late at night. She had summoned Jiraya to her office and the idiot was late as usual. She tapped her fingers on her desk, finally the door opened and Jiraya stummbled in. 

"You're late."

"I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Sleeping like a normal person." Tsunade sighed.

"Sit down." Jiraya nodded and took the seat infront of her, his eyes heavy.Tsunade took out a book and began toread from it: "T-chanonly looked like a beautiful young woman, in reality she wasin herfifties... she was the ultimatepleasure, a young woman with years of experience... that's me isn't it?"

"No." Jiraya lied. Tsunade frowned at him and then said

"I have a mission for you either way."

"Right now?"

"Right now." She stood from her desk with a look of utmost seriousness. "Your mission is to fuck me." Jiraya shook his head, making sure he was hearing right. "Fuck me like the character in the book."

"What?"

"Are you retarded? Just do as I say!" She was sitting on his lap by then, and she pushed her tounge into his mouth. Jiraya was too shocked at first to do anything, but then he kissed her back and pushed her on to the floor, ripping her robe off.

Jiraya sucked her nipples and then licked his way down to her pussy. He pushed her legs apart. Jiraya licked Tsunade on the outside and then darted his tounge in and out of her before pursing his lips and sucking. Tsunade moaned, her hands in his hair leading him on.

"This is better then the book." she moaned when Jiraya emerged. Jiraya wiped his mouth but didn't even get a chance to rest because Tsunade pushed him onto his back and began stripping him. She moaned with satisfaction when she saw that he still had a rock-hard body. Soon Jiraya was only in his boxers.

Tsunade ripped off the boxers and gasped. Everything about Jiraya was big, his body, his personality and his dick. Now she knew why he still managed to get laid by so many younger women, he was ginormus!

"Doubble the pleasure." Jiraya grinned. Tsunade glared at him and then worked her way from the top down, licking him and sucking sideways because he was too big to take into her mouth. She licked up and down the shaft untill he was completely upright and then she straddled him, biting her lip because even as experienced as she was, his monstor cock was to much for her.

Jiraya grew impatiant, Tsunade was just sitting on him and he wanted more. He thrust into her and Tsundade screamed but kept thrusting slowly, waiting for it, and sudenly Tsunade stopped screaming and started fucking him, she rode his thick cock, moaning and gasping, he boobs bounceing with every hit.

"Oh yes... oh yes! Jiraya! Please! More! More! More! Harder! Harder! Harder! Faster! Oooohhhhh... yes! Yes! Ahh! Ooo! Harder! Faster! Fuck! Oh yes! Mmmm! Ack!" She cried out in suprise when he pulled out and then thrust in again. Jiraya liked her responce and did it again and again. In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in out...

Tsunade came all over him and then again. Jiraya went in deep, his whole body shaking and tencing before Tsunade sat on his weakening cock, panting and flushed.

"You did good on that mission."

"Do I get a raise?"

"Hell no."

* * *

AN: If that worked for you, don't read this...

God, that was a new level of terrible, wasn't it? I plan to write better someday, but obvoiusly today wasn't that day and come to think of it, tomarrow looks pretty sucky too. This was sort of bad on purpouse, since so many flamed my last lemon, I just wanted to show them the other one wasn't that bad, there are truely bad ones out there, like this one. I just changed the sex of one character, it's been done before, and people freak out! Like Mena-chan said, It's a fucking fictional story, who cares? If you are caring, you need to step back and get over your oober obsesion with anime, honestly, it's not everything! I've noticed rape fics get rave reviews, I think thats horrible that people write rape fics like rape is so awesome (becuase it's really not, my close friend was raped at it was the worst thing in the world for her, I think I would rather die then get raped) insted of a lemon where the sex is voluntary and the characters are over thirteen, you sick fucks. Sex-based rant over. Mostly. I will say there are a few good rape fics, when they're well writen like "Ewwww..." Insted of, "Ooooooooohhhh!"... one more thing, what is with all these like, thirteen year-olds writing lemon? Thats gross too! I didn't even start reading them untill I was like, sixteen, which is much more acceptable I think... I think it's sad that so many younger teens are so fucked up now a days. You should be more interested in going to the mall and school and friends, not sex and boyfriends at thirteen! They should put blocks on this site or something. Everyone's gonna hate me for this, but I don't care!

Sara


End file.
